Harry Potter and the Soul Bond
by uryu ishida5
Summary: At the end of Harry's 2nd year he saved the young Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort). Over the summer Harry and Ginny were secretly writing to each other and getting closer and comforting each other over the traumatic experience they both shared. But with both getting closer, something else is lingering inside them something that unknown to them formed.
1. Run Away

**Harry Potter and the Soul Bond:**

Summary: At the end of Harry's 2nd year he saved the young Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort). Over the summer Harry and Ginny were secretly writing to each other and getting closer and comforting each other over the traumatic experience they both shared. But with both getting closer, something else is lingering inside them something that unknown to them formed while in the chamber of secrets. Find out what happens during Harry's 3rd year and on. Pairings: H/G R/Hr R/T (following Canon pairings)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Harry Potter series or the characters that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Rated M for explicit language and mature/sexual content in later chapters. Please no one under the age of 17

* * *

_Dear Harry,_  
_ Thank you for keeping in contact with me this summer, it has been very difficult for me trying to adjust. As you know no one here at the burrow understand what I have been through, they keep trying to baby me and treat me like I'm fragile. I just want to thank you for writing to me and helping through this, because only you know exactly what happened._  
_ I also wanted to write and say my dad has won The Department of Magic lottery at work and we will be going to see my oldest brother Charlie in Romania for a week, so this will be my last letter until we see you at the end of the summer._  
_ I hope the rest of the summer goes well for you, don't get into too much trouble and don't let your arse of a family bother you too much. See you when we get back! _  
_ Much love, _  
_Sincerely Ginny._

Harry set the letter down after reading it, with a small smile on his lips. He has enjoyed writing to Ginny these past few weeks, since summer break has started. But deep down he felt a little sad that he wasn't going to receive any more letters from the youngest Weasley, he couldn't explain the feeling, but now he just couldn't wait to get out of his aunt and uncle's house in a week to see his friends.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a loud gruff voice call down from the bottom of the stairs "BOY! Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry let out a loud sigh and got up from his bed and walked down the stairs, as he reached the bottom steps, he saw his Aunt Petunia dressed up formerly he a silk pink dress, her hair in curls and her normal pursed lips and blank expression, his cousin Dudley was wearing a blue tuxedo, which looked like all the buttons on it were about to pop off any second and finally his Uncle Vernon standing at the bottom of the steps in a black tuxedo which surprisingly fit him better than Dudley's did.

Harry looked at them in confusion "Where are we going Uncle Vernon?" He asked, which was the wrong thing to ask as Uncle Vernon's face ran beat red and he raised his voice "WE, are not going anywhere. Your Aunt, Cousin and I are going to pick up my sister from the airport, then we are going to have a nice lunch WITHOUT you!" Harry looked down at the floor and clenched his fist as his uncle continued "And YOU, you are going to make this house spotless! When you are finished with that, you are going to start cooking supper 5 O'clock sharp! Do you understand me?!" Harry was on the verge of losing his temper with his uncle, he was tired of being treated like a slave, he was almost 13 in two weeks and he wanted to be with his friends at the burrow and get to see his new friend Ginny.

Uncle Vernon stood there for a minute, waiting for Harry's response "SPEAK UP BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, infuriated with Harry no response. Harry looked up at his uncle, with anger in his eyes "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry softly responded. Uncle Vernon lifted his head in superiority and simmered down "Good, now get to cleaning and if you're on your BEST behavior I will sign that bloody permission request for your freak school and your freak field trip." He scoffed as he turned towards the door and all three of them walked out the door.

Harry ran up the stairs and watched his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin climb into their car and drive off. As the car backed out of the driveway and made its way down the street, Harry noticed a shrub on the other side of the road start to shake, he moved closer to the window to try and get a better look. As he watched the shrub, he saw a black paw come out of the shrub and seconds later a whole black body of a wolf looking dog to follow.

Harry stood there silently as he watched the dog, for some reason he was drawn to it and didn't want to look away. As he watched he saw the dog sit down on the curb and what seemed to him that the dog looked up at his window and keep eye contact. This started to worry Harry and he backed away from the window, feeling uneasy. Harry turned to his drawer and grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs. If whatever this was turned to attack him, he needed to protect himself. As soon as he reached the front door, he decided to peak out the window first to see where or what the dog was doing, when he peaked out the window, he found nothing, no sign of the dog anywhere. His guess was it lost interest and walked off or whatever it was doing.

Harry took a deep breath and let out an exhausted breath, he put his wand into his oversized pants pocket and decided to start doing his chores. Harry has been cleaning all day around the house and he was growing tired and irritable, and as soon as it hit 5 O'clock he finished his dusting and went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner, which his aunt left instructions on the counter on what to fix.

6 O'clock came soon and Harry heard the sound of car doors slamming aggressively as he hurried and set the table along with dinner as he heard the key turn in the front door. As he started to hear his Uncle loud laugh and his sister Marge's high-pitched barking voice, he made a container of ice-cold water and filled four glasses on the table. Only four since he was not able to eat along with the family, he either had to eat while cooking or wait for everyone else to finish and he would take his food to his room and eat. Which did not bother him in the least since he felt disgusted seeing his Uncle and Cousin and now Marge stuff their face like a pig.

As all three of his family members and Marge stepped into the house, Marge stopped dead in her tracks "Ah... So, the son of the drunk and slut sister of yours still lives here huh petunia?" Marge confirmed with her big eyes narrowed at Harry. Harry's face started to turn as red as Uncle Vernon's whenever he got mad. Before Harry had time to say a word, Uncle Vernon gave him a 'don't you dare' stare and Aunt Petunia stepped in.

"Now Marge." Aunt Petunia started, in an odd off setting, but kind tone. "You know I don't like those kinds of names thrown around in my house." She said. Marge looked at Petunia and apologized and made her way to the table to eat "I am starving, Petunia what did you have this boy make to eat? It better not be poison you little brat." She added as she pushed past Harry and sat down in one of the chairs. Harry stared daggers at her while she passed him and as soon as she sat down, two of the legs of the chair snapped and she fell flat onto the floor.

"Marge!" Uncle Vernon yelled and hobbled as fast as he could to Marge's side, shoving Harry out of his way in the process. "Marge are you ok?" Vernon asked concerned as he helped her off the floor. "I'm okay, Vernon. For Pete's sake, I told you last time I was here to get new chairs, they're probably old and rotten." Marge nagged at him as she stood up. But Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes to Harry knowingly. "BOY! Pick this mess up now! And take this old chair to the dump! Then go your damned room and don't come down until we take Marge back tomorrow afternoon!" Uncle Vernon ordered.

Even though Harry was still steaming mad he followed his Uncle's command and did as instructed. As Harry came back inside from taking out the chair to the trash, he turned to make his way upstairs when he heard something that set him off... It was Marge.

"I am telling you right now Vernon, you have to take control. There is no reason for that boy still be here. He's a bad influence for Dudley, not to mention the fact he's going to end up like his father, a drunkard, and marry some Hussy who can't keep her legs out of the air." Marge told them.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned back towards the kitchen "HOW DARE YOU!" Harry yelled as he stormed into the kitchen, his hand inches from grabbing his wand from the pocket he laid it in before. Everyone turned in shock towards Harry. Uncle Vernon's face got as red almost purple and Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack right there. Uncle Vernon pushed himself to his feet "BOY, YOU BETTER GET TO YOUR ROOM BE-" He was never able to finish his sentence because Marge butted in, as she herself pushed herself to her feet and leaned towards Harry "You better mind your tone with me boy!" Marge told him in a stern commanding voice, but Harry was not having it.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry yelled at her "You have no right to talk about my parents like that! You didn't know them! You'll never know them!" Harry told her, Marge just scoffed and retorted "And neither will you..." She said as a matter of fact.

A pain fluttered in Harry's heart, on the verge of screaming and crying, his face turning red wanting for Marge to just disappear as he stared at her like he wanted to kill her. Just as Uncle Vernon was about to grab him and take him to his room... or maybe even the cupboard for punishment. But that didn't happen because Marge started to slowly puff up. Uncle Vernon's eyes grew wide as he watched his sister turn into a big hot air balloon, all her buttons off her shirt started to pop and fly everywhere and she started to hover into the air and out the back-patio door, Vernon let go of Harry and started to run after Marge with Petunia on his trail.

Harry decided this was the chance to run, Harry ran up to his room and grabbed his school trunk, Hedwig who was in her cage and everything else he could grab at the last minute. Harry ran down the stairs and out the door as he still heard his Uncle trying to grab Marge, as soon as he slammed the door, he heard Uncle Vernon yell at him "BOY GET BACK HERE AND BRING MY SISTER BACK!" But it was too late, Harry had run out and down the street as fast as he could, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

_**Sorry it is so short, but i still hope every one enjoys it. 2nd chapter will be longer and better!**_

_**Please let me know **_


	2. We're always here

**Chapter 2:**

**We're always there:**

**In Romania:**

Ginny had a blast in the couple days she and her family have been in Romania, they were staying in a hotel that had dragon sculptors all over the place, which is understandable being that is where all the dragons were. She was so happy to be able to see her older brother Charlie again, he has been so busy studying and helping dragons he never gets to go home to The Burrow, so you could say she was in bliss.

But as their stay continued, Ginny started getting antsy and impatient. She knew she just wanted to go home, in the first few weeks of summer break her and Harry have been sending letters to each other, luckily unnoticed by her brother and his best friend, Ron, he might have had a fit and asked why she was talking to his best mate. But honestly, Harry was the only person who could understand what she was going through, not anyone else and that made her feel special. Especially since it was her childhood crush.

Only three more days to go until she and her family were home, and then just a few days later Harry would be there to celebrate his birthday with everyone. It started to get late, so she decided to call it a day and headed to bed. As she laid down and closed her exhausted eyes, she drifted off to sleep and a dream appeared. It was Harry…

_Harry was running down a street, he had his trunk and Hedwig in his hands, he was sweating, he was breathing heavily, as if he has been running for awhile. His face was burning red and he looked scared, he was running away from something? From someone? He finally stopped when he got to a playground and fell to his knees on a curb, breathing hard._

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she sat up just as fast, the dream felt so real, she could feel his emotions and it felt like she was right there looking over him, why was she having this kind of dream about Harry? Why was he running? Was it even real? It wasn't unusual for witches and wizards to have certain premonitions about someone, but definitely uncommon to have such a vivid dream and someone she doesn't spend a lot of time with. Ginny shook her head and laid her head back down "Maybe it was just a fluke dream." She said to herself as she let out a yawn and closed her eyes again and hoped to dream a happier dream. That did not happen…

_Harry sat there out of breath, angry and afraid, not knowing what to do. From somewhere behind him he could hear Marge screaming for help as she floated off. _

'_**Why is there a hippo in clothes flying?' **_Ginny thought to herself as she dreamt.

_Harry didn't care to look back at where the sound was coming from, he put his face in his hands and mumbled, and sounded like he was on the verge of tears "Where am I going to go now?" He said to himself "There's no way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will let me back, even if Professor Dumbledore talked to them himself" _

'_**Why wouldn't they let him stay there anymore? What did he do?' **_Then it hit Ginny, that flying hippo must've been someone in his family. _**'I wonder what made him do that…' **_now she didn't want to wake up, maybe this dream meant something.

_All of a sudden, a low growl came from out of nowhere, Harry looked up from his hands and looked across the street, where a shrub was shaking like something was hiding in it. Harry started to worry as he stood up slowly and never took his eyes off the shrub as he backed up slowly._

Ginny started to panic in her sleep, what was going on? Is there something there to attack Harry?

_As Harry watched the shrubs a black dog's head poked out of the shrub and walked out, it's eyes firmly fixed on "The Boy Who Lived" it's eyes glowing in the moonlight, dark brown almost black, it was staying still on the curb and crouched low, as if it was thinking if it should attack Harry or not._

'_**Your wand Harry! Take out your wand!' **_ Ginny screamed in her dream. Now she was really scared, she wanted to wake up, but she couldn't get out of this nightmare.

_Harry looked confused for a minute before he reached for his wand out of his pocket, as soon as he lifted his wand he tripped and fell down on his back. As soon as he fell, he heard a loud horn and out of nowhere a big double decker bus was sitting in front of him with a skinny man in a uniform that read "Knight bus" "'Ello, my name 's Stan Shunpike, I'm the Conductor on this bus." The man informed._

That is when Ginny was abruptly woken up, "Ginny! Ginny!" Called the firm voice of her mother, Molly Weasley, Ginny's eyes snapped open and shot forward. Molly jumped back startled "Ginny what is it? We heard you screaming from next door." Molly informed then leaned forward and whispered, "Are you having those nightmares again?" She asked. Ginny shook her head "No mom! Harry's in trouble! We need to go home!" Ginny exclaimed.

This caught Mrs. Weasley by surprise "W-what are you talking about sweety?" She taken aback. Before Ginny answered the rest of the family was in the room to check on what was going on "Blimey, what's goin' on in here?" Ron said as he walked in rubbing his eyes "Harry! Harry's in trouble" Ginny said louder for everyone here. Everyone just stared in confusion "I saw it in a dream, he ran away from home! There was a dog that looked like he wanted to attack Harry, T-then the knight bus pulled up!" Ginny explained frantically.

Everyone still looked just as confused, except Mrs. Weasley and her faithful husband, the patriarch of the family, Arthur Weasley. They both looked at each other with concern in their eyes, and Ginny had a feeling it wasn't because of her dream. "Pack your trunks kids, we're leaving. I am going to contact the Ministry of Magic." Mr. Weasley said quickly and walked out.

"Mum what's going on?" Said one of the twins, Fred asked. "Yeah, what's all this rubbish? What's going on Gin-Gin?" George finished. Mrs. Weasley shook her head "Oh nothing boys, just go pack your stuff, Ginny is just homesick." She informed. All the boys sighed and went back to their rooms as Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny out of bed and back all her belongings "Mum?" Ginny asked. "Was my dream true? Is Harry really in trouble?" Ginny asked, Mrs. Weasley just finished getting all of Ginny's belongings in her trunk and laid it on the bed and took her hands "Ginny, he will be alright. But it doesn't hurt to double check, right?" She told her daughter, and with that Ginny grabbed her trunk and she walked out with her mother.

**In the UK:**

Harry just had the most frightening and embarrassing night, first he ran away from home. Not knowing exactly where he was going or how he was going to get there. He felt nothing but anger and afraid, and when he finally got far enough away from the house, he was able to settle down. That's when the same wolf – dog he saw earlier find him again, this time it looked like it was wanting to kill him. He was petrified until he heard a voice, maybe his conscience, but it sounded too familiar to him. But couldn't place a finger on it.

Then the most embarrassing and surprising happened, he tripped falling backwards, causing him to raise his wand, which apparently calls the Knight Bus for wizards. Now that's where his right now, feeling nauseous, as the bus breaks the speed of light, able to squeeze in between two muggle buses.

Stan Shunpike the conductor kept trying to ask him questions, "where he was going." Which he answered the Leaky Cauldron. "What his name was" Which Harry kept switching the conversation trying to hide his true identity, not wanting to be noticed. Especially being out in public by himself, he knew it wasn't safe.

Then something caught Harry's eye, the Daily Prophet has a hairy, dirty, wild looking man on the front page. "Who is that?" Harry asked. Stan looked at Harry in shock "Who's tha'?" Stan repeated and pointed to the man's picture "tha's Sirius Black tha is." Harry looked at him with confusion "'re ya kiddin' me kid? Ya don' know who Sirius Black is?" Stan asked bewildered and went onto explain the story of what has been told since Sirius' incarceration. Now Harry didn't know whether to feel angry or scared, he didn't know what he was going to do… This man who ever he was a big supporter of Voldemort, who not only tried to kill him once but twice, and Harry had a feeling this year was not going to be any different.

All of a sudden the bus came to an abrupt and Harry flew forward, but luckily caught by Stan "E'sy kid, I's ya stop." Stan said and just as he said that the bus door open and the Leaky Cauldron Inn keeper Tom, who looked like the hunch-back from Notre dame, stepped up "Mr. Potter, it's so good to see you." Tom said in a raspy voice. "Come with me the Minister Cornelius Fudge is waiting for you." That made Harry's stomach drop, the Minister? Why would he want to talk to him? Would this have any thing to do with Marge?

With that Tom led him up to his office where Cornelius Fudge waited for him. For 45 minutes Harry and Minister Fudge talked, Fudge talked to Harry about how the Ministry deflated Marge and erased his family's memories of that moment, so Harry would be able to go back to live with them next summer break, which Harry let out a dreadful sigh. '_great, I get to go back there' _Harry thought to himself. Then Fudge got serious, he told Harry that Sirius was loose from Azkaban, which Harry already knew, Fudge went on to tell him to be careful and to watch his back, because Harry might be in trouble. Which confused Harry why would he matter so much to Sirius, other than the fact that Voldemort vanished because of him but that wouldn't give someone the motivation to go after him after 12 almost 13 years.

After Cornelius and Harry finished their talk, Tom showed Harry to his room, where all of his stuff was waiting for him. "Food will be waiting for you in 30 minutes downstairs Mr. Potter." Tom informed and left Harry to his thoughts. Harry sighed as he looked in the mirror at himself, he was sweaty and groggy, it has been a long day. So, Harry stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash the day away and think back on everything that has happened and everything he has learned.

25 minutes later, Harry stepped out of the shower and dressed into clean clothes from his trunk and made his way down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom, he heard a ton of commotion "'Ermione put that bloody cat in a cage! It's trying to kill Scappers!" That voice sounded like Ron? They weren't supposed to be home for 3 more days… What's going on? As Harry reached the lobby where everyone was, Harry saw Hermione about to retort to Ron's comment until Ginny let out a squeal of happiness and ran and gave him a hug "Thank Merlin, Thank Merlin." Ginny started with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Harry was most definitely caught off guard, and he was not the only one, the whole Weasley family and Hermione stared at the both of them. Harry was taken aback, but welcomed her in his arms and gave her a hug back "Ginny what's going on?" He asked softly into her ear, trying to calm her. Ron walked up "Mate, I'm glad to see you're ok." Ron told him and gave him a side hug and slowly pulled Ginny off Harry to give him space. Harry just looked at them both still in confusion, as soon Ginny reluctantly let go Harry was taken into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. Harry groaned "Mrs. Weasley… I… can't… breathe." Harry said in between breaths, Mrs. Weasley apologized and let him go but as soon as she did Hermione grabbed him into a brief hug as well.

Harry was still confused beyond belief, what was happening why was everyone so worried about him? How did everyone even know he was here? Why was Ginny crying? What the hell happened? After everyone was done trying to hug him, he asked "What happened? Why is everyone here? How did everyone know I was here?" He asked. He tried reading the room and he could tell everyone was worried about him in some kind of way, that's when Ginny spoke up trying not to cry.

Ginny described her dream to Harry, which freaked Harry out more than anything, because all she was saying was exactly what happened… then Harry started to think, that voice… the one that told him to grab his wand was her voice… but how? "Ginny how did you dream that… That was everything that happened… after I ran from my Aunt and Uncles." Harry stated and he started to tell them the whole story from before Marge got to the house to the part, he got onto the Knight Bus.

Everyone sat in confusion and in deep thought, everything that both the kids said matched up and it caused big questions. This was uncommon for something like this happen, Harry looked around at all the Weasley's and Hermione and noticed two of the Weasley's still looked uneasy even though he was still safe, they knew something he didn't, and he decided to speak up. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley is everything ok? You both look concerned about something." He pointed out. Both the older Weasley's looked at Harry and Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile "Nothing Harry we were just so worried about you." Mrs. Weasley told him, although that might have been true, she and Mr. Weasley were hiding something from me.

"Mrs. Weasley… Please tell me, you wouldn't come and find me if it was definitely not something to worry about." Harry informed and met both of their eyes "Tell me whatever it is I can handle it." The older Weasley's looked at each other and sighed "Okay Harry." Arthur sighed "You heard about Sirius Black?" Now this not only caught Harry's attention, but now every Weasley, including Hermione were carefully paying attention as Mr. Weasley. He let out a deep breath as he continued "Harry… Sirius… you're in danger… Sirius was not only a supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named … He was a betrayer, he was in a group we called The Order of The Phoenix, we all fought against… You know who… He was particularly close to your parents, in fact he… he is Godfather…" Everything was silent, Harry stared at the table where they were sitting. "So… That means he betrayed my parents… He's the one who told Voldemort where my parents were." Harry said quietly, piecing every piece together. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley both silently nodded not saying a word.

Harry continued to stare at the table, his fists clenched in anger, tears threatening to fall free from his eyes. Everyone looked in grief at Harry, but the only one who can feel all the pain in Harry's mind was Ginny. Some reason, she couldn't explain it, but she felt every emotion radiating off Harry, from pain to anger to grief. Harry abruptly slid his chair back and walked away from the table mumbling an "Excuse me."

As Harry stood up, Ron was about to do the same, but his father stopped him "Ronald." Mr. Weasley said firmly and shook his head "Sit down, Harry needs time to himself." He stated. Ron looked over to where Harry had walked off too and back to his father, Ron let out a huff and sat down "Dad we need to talk this over with him, we can't let him do this by himself, he's had to go through so much at such a young age, right now we can be there for him." Ron stated. Everyone agreed, but his father just gave him a stern look and shook his head. The moment was not the right moment.

While the Weasley's were sitting in silence not knowing how to handle this sensitive subject. They didn't notice the youngest Weasley sneak away from the table and follow Harry. She walked up to Harry's room and knocked on the door softly "Harry are you in there?" Her soft voice called, no response. Ginny sighed as she put her hand on the handle and turned it to find it was unlocked, Ginny sighed in relief and slowly walked in. There was no sign of Harry anywhere, until she felt a breeze from an open window, she walked to the side of the room and looked out and saw the black haired boy sitting out on the ledge. "Harry?!" Ginny exclaimed "What are you doing?!" Harry jumped a bit startled "G-Ginny? What are you doing here?" He asked, it looked like he had been crying and being so close to him she could feel all of his pain and she still couldn't understand how or why.

"Harry… Please come back inside, let's talk" She suggested. Harry just looked down off the side of the roof and watched his legs dangle. "Please, Ginny please go away." Harry told her. Ginny stared at him in disbelief "Harry Potter!" Ginny started "Do not do this to yourself, I can feel exactly what you are feeling, don't be a git to me, you have helped me all through the summer with my problems now its my time to help you, now get inside and talk to me!" She commanded, and if she must say herself, she started to sound like her mother.

Harry looked back at the window where Ginny had her head poking out, he didn't want to make her mad, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone, but something he was feeling wasn't his feelings. It was hope, it was light… it was not what he was feeling at all. "Ginny… in your dream, did you tell me to grab my wand?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny looked at him flabbergasted; did he actually hear her? "Harry, did you hear that?" She asked stunned. He stared at her for a minute, what was going on? "Harry just come inside, please we can talk about whatever is going on, we're always here for you, just like you are there for all of us… Harry I'm always there for you, like you were for me." She pleaded. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Harry let out a deep sigh and slowly slid on the side of the roof back towards the window, Ginny moved out of his way as he crawled back through the window. As soon as Harry fully made it through the window, Ginny rush hugged him and started to crying into his shoulder "Don't scare us, whatever is going on we can help you get through this."

From the doorway Arthur and Molly Weasley stood watching the two young kids, hug and comfort each other. They noticed how comfortable around each other they were, ever since the Harry save Ginny in the Chamber at Hogwarts they talked more and more, sending letters to each other. Ginny didn't know but Molly has always noticed Hedwig flying back and fourth constantly between The Burrow and Surrey she knew they must have been talking and Harry comforting her. But was this just the beginning of friendship or something more, even though they were just kids something was strange was going on, from the dream that Ginny had about Harry, to her saying she can feel and emotions. Molly wondered if Harry is the same way. She needed to keep a closer watch on them.

"Come Molly lets let them talk… Maybe Ginny can help him." Arthur said, Molly was hesitant at leaving her youngest child and only daughter in a room alone with a boy, although he was Harry Potter and he was going through things she was concerned for both them but nodded and they walked away.

Harry and Ginny stood in each others embrace for a few moments "Harry we really need to talk. About my dream, about these weird feelings, and Sirius." She said calmly as she wiped her eyes. Harry looked at her and nodded "We do but lets start with _him _first." Harry told her with the taste of disdain in his voice when he thought of Sirius. "But we will do that tomorrow with everyone else." He informed her. Ginny nodded, she understood he wanted to think about that first, but she still wanted to know what was happening. With that they said good night and Ginny went to her respective room for a hopefully well needed sleep.

_**Hope y'all liked this chapter alittle better if it seems alittle off im sorry im a little sleep deprived and probably had a brain fart or two.  
anyways please review and leave any ideas anyone would like to see.  
Stay tuned for chapter 3!**_


	3. Questions, Questions, Any Answers?

Chapter 3:

Questions, Questions, any answers?

Harry had the worst nightmare he has ever had; this wasn't like the ones he's ever had where his cousin Dudley would beat him to a pulp, this isn't like the one's he had about Uncle Vernon getting drunk and killing him in different ways. No, this dream was very, very different.

_Harry was sitting in a crib, a plain white wooded crib, he saw a man, with jet black hair and familiar circle classes and a familiar smile on his face; which Harry knew well because he stared at it for hours when he found the Mirror of Erised. Then a woman, with flaming red hair, a pair of emerald green eyes and the most warming smile, that Harry knew all too well and has been wanting to see it for so long since he'd seen it along with his father. _

_Harry was giggling and gurgling, as a baby does, watching his young parents smile down at him, his dad making funny faces at him and his mum laughing and cooing at baby Harry. That's when there was a big bang coming from somewhere outside of the house, making harry cry bloody murder. _

"_Stay here with harry!" James Potter yelled at Lily, as he grabbed his wand from his waist band and ran to another room frantically. Lily grabbed her wand out from under her sleeve and stood at the ready protecting baby Harry as she heard her husband from one of the front rooms fighting off whoever was the intruder. "Lily, get Harry out of here! He foun-" James was cut off as he was hit by a jet of green light that sent him flying through the wall._

_Lily screamed, almost as loud as Harry had been crying, as a dark figure slowly made its way into the room with them. "Hello..." Came the dark raspy voice and Harry could see a faint smirk on the lips of the man who had killed his father. "H-how did you find us?" Lily exclaimed as she held her wand at the intruder. Without saying a word, the dark wizard raised his wand "Avada Kadavra!" He yelled, Lily had turned around one last time to see her little boy crying, as the killing curse struck her in the back and with her final words, he could hear her say "I love you." before she dropped cold. _

_The dark figure walked over his mother's dead body, and looked down at Harry. For the first time Harry could see the man clearly, Voldemort, but not like he wasn't good looking at he had when he was at Hogwarts, or even when he saw his disfigured face on the back of Quirrell's head. But much uglier and with a full body. Voldemort looked down at Harry and tsk'd "You have been betrayed" Was his only words as he raised his wand once more and all Harry saw was a flash of green light._

Harry woke up with a start and shot up, only for his head to hit something just as hard. He fell back holding his head and groaning, along with another voice "Blimey, mate. I was just coming to see what was going on, you were screaming so loud!" Came the familiar call of his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry sat cautiously this time as he rubbed his head "What are you talking about?" Harry questioned irritated. Ron looked dumbfounded at his friend's question "Are you serious? You were screaming most of the night, made Percy come knock on my door to come and wake you, Fred and George wanted to flip you out of the bed and on your arse for screaming so loud." Ron informed him "What's going on mate?" He asked concerned for his friend.

Harry couldn't look Ron in the eyes "Nothin' mate, sorry I woke everyone." Harry apologized and laid back down, turning onto his side facing away from his friend, Ron looked glum at Harry's response and not wanting to talk to him, but he understood Harry has been through a lot and didn't want to talk. "A'ight mate... I'll see you in the mornin' then." Ron whispered and left the room.

Harry huffed as Ron closed the door behind him, Harry tried to fall back to sleep, but couldn't find himself to do so. The dream haunted Harry more now that he was awake, hearing Voldemort's words in his head "_You've been betrayed."_ Kept repeating over and over in Harry's mind. They have been betrayed, by the man his father called his best friend, and Harry was going to kill him if he saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stayed up the rest of the night, he couldn't find peace in his mind to be able to go back to sleep. The words of Voldemort repeatedly running through his mind, the picture of Sirius Black on the cover of the Daily Prophet, nothing was going right for Harry this year it seemed and he knew it was only a matter of days for it to get worse.

Harry looked over at the clock on his bedside, which read 6:00AM, he let out a loud sigh '_**Already?' **_Harry thought as he threw back his covers. Most of the Weasley's would probably be up by now, Mr. Weasley was probably on his way out for work, Mrs. Weasley was probably already up gathering stuff to return back to The Burrow, since they only had 3 weeks before they headed back to Hogwarts and they were not going to spend the rest of it at The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry slowly got out of his bed as he grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and a towel, and started making his way towards the loo to take a shower. Harry had stripped himself of his pajamas, and was about to step into the tub, when a knock came from his door. '_**Who in the bloody hell, is up this early' **_Harry thought. "One second!" He yelled through the door, as he hurried to put on his pajama bottoms and made his way to the door.

Was it Mrs. Weasley? He didn't think so she would usually leave him alone, especially after last night, and none of the other Wesley's would be up so early. "Who is it?" Harry called through the door, as he placed his hand on the door knob to open it when they answered. "It's Ginny." Came the soft voice from the youngest of the red headed family.

Ginny? Why was she up this early? Harry contemplated on putting on his shirt, but decided to leave her out there any longer. Harry opened the door and saw Ginny go from her natural light toned color to a bight shade red that only a Weasley can pull off. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Ginny stumbled as she covered her eyes not look at Harry half naked.

Harry chuckled lightly "Ginny, its ok, I'm sure you've seen your brothers shirtless before." Harry commented as he smiled at her acting like her old shy self. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside gently "Get in before your mum or your brothers see you standing out there." He added while she continued to keep her eyes off him.

"Yes, that's true, but you are not my brother." She stated as a matter of fact, as she kept her eyes on everything in the room, but Harry. Harry watched her as he went and picked his shirt up off the floor and slid it on over his torso, as he bent over to grab his shirt, Ginny noticed old scars on his back and she let out a horrified gasp. "H-Harry? What are those from?" She asked in awe. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny was now staring at his back, that he had just covered and let out a sigh.

Harry thought for a second on how to answer her, should he just tell her that they were just from his experiences at Hogwarts? Or that the major ones were from his uncle and cousin, when they used to beat him for saying the wrong thing, or not moving fast enough, or for just being... well just being Harry Potter. Harry looked away and made his way to sit on the edge of his bed, the whole time Ginny's eyes were on him waiting for a reply. Harry took a minute as he watched her, then looked down at the ground "You know I never had the best homelife..." Harry stated, thinking it was probably better to tell the truth than to hide everything he has been and is going through. Especially with someone who he had more in common with at the moment.

Ginny stared at him... his family did all of that to him? How could they? Why are they such monsters? Why is he still living there with them? How could Professor Dumbledore, the most powerful, honest and caring wizard, ever leave him in the hands of those people?

Those thoughts were all racing through Ginny's mind as she was trying what to say to him.

As he could read her mind he spoke "Ginny, it's not that big of a deal. They haven't done anything to me since before last school year." Harry said as if it was no big deal. That's when Ginny's face ran blood ran "No big deal?!" Ginny blurted out "How could you say that? Does Ron know?" Ginny asked furious, channeling her inner Molly Weasley, that she is famous for at moments. Harry nodded, not meeting her eyes, why was she so mad? It's not like they were that close.

"Harry Potter, you look me in the eyes right now!" Ginny commanded him. For an 11 year old, she was bossy, but she was still cute when angry… wait cute? She was his best mates' little sister for crying out loud!

Harry's face turned red in embarrassment for even thinking she was attractive, he lifted his head and looked at her "Ginny… you're my friend… it's just Ron saw them before, I told him not to tell anyone… I don't want people knowing." Harry told her honestly. Ginny felt her anger subside as she stared into his lonely, lost eyes. So many emotions, pain, suffering, anger, but through all that she could still stare into his emerald green eyes, he was her brothers' best friend, but also her first crush. Hearing all the stories as a kid, of the famous Harry Potter, never did the true Harry any justice. He was sweet, caring, protective, honest, generous, and not to mention loyal. He's gone through many dangers to protect his friends and everyone he cares for, if she didn't fall for him from the stories, she would definitely have fallen for him by now… and truth be told she might have.

Ginny slowly sat down next to Harry on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder "Harry…" She started quietly "I told you last night we're all here for you, I'm here for you… don't push us or me away." She told him. Harry looked over at her and smiled and nodded "I guess you're right." He said "So… what did you come in here for?" He asked, changing the subject. Ginny cleared her throat as that brought her attention back to her main reason for being here so early.

"Harry, I think there's something going on." She informed him, this caused him to look confused and worried "What do you mean? Is something going on?" He questioned, was she alright? Was she still having nightmares? Was she or her family in danger? Ginny looked away, trying to word her sentences right.

Ginny took a deep breath in and looked back at Harry. "I think somethings going on with us." She confided, Harry looked at her with confusion still clear on his face and she continued "I have been feeling all these different emotions, and I know they're not coming from me… the dream I had of you, running away and everything! That is not common and for me to have that dream about a boy I only talked to in letters…" She took a deep breath "Harry… I felt your anger and your depression… something is going on it's not normal!" She pleaded.

This caught Harry's attention completely for the first time, he would be lying if he said he didn't know what she was talking about. He felt her feelings flooding through him when he was on that roof top, he never told her, but when she would write him about her nightmares from The Chamber, he had them the night before too, he felt like he was there with her… he was but this was before he was even there to save her. He saw when she was talking to Tom Riddle in person, he saw when he started sucking her soul to make him whole again.

Harry started putting these connections together and he understood, there was something going on. He understood it just as much as she did, and that was not at all. "Ginny… I've started to notice that too. Everything… I have no idea what is going on, maybe we should talk to someone… maybe Professor Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts?" he requested. Ginny thought about it for a minute and shrugged "I don't know Harry, that's 3 weeks away…" She informed him.

Harry sat there trying to think, he didn't know what else to do, why was this happening? What did this mean? What was going to happen? This stressed them both out and had no way to mention it to anyone. Ginny didn't know if her parents would even understand, they all thought Ginny's dream was just a freak accident, they wouldn't have considered even coming if she didn't say something about the black dog. Other than Dumbledore, there was no one else they could put their trust in.

"We'll figure it out when it comes to it, maybe it's just accidental magic?" He suggested, but even that didn't really seem right. "Maybe you're right… we just have to wait to figure it out, it could be nothing." Ginny agreed, although uncertain. "Anyways, I just had to come an tell you that and see if it has been happening to you too." She informed and continued "So… I'll let you get back to… whatever you were doing when I barged in on you." She told him, as her face turned red again, remembering his exposed torso, when he opened the door.

Harry chuckled at her expression "I was only just about to take a shower." He informed her as he stood up and walked her to his room door. Ginny's cheeks burned deeper red, finding out that little information and just nodded. "Well it's best that I get out of here before Hermione wakes up and finds me missing, or mum comes in to check on us." Ginny informed "I'll see you at breakfast Harry." She said and left the room in a rush and back to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped out of his nice warm shower, steam flowing and clinging on to the mirrors. Harry felt relaxed, and refreshed and ready to face whatever today was going to throw at him. As he was putting on his clean clothes, another knock came upon his door. Who could it be this time? "Give me a minute, I am getting dressed!" He called to the person on the other side. He let out a sigh as he slipped a shirt over his head, and headed for the door "Who is it?" He called before opening it.

"It's me dear." Came the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley "Can I come in? Are you decent?" She asked, making Harry's face burn. "Yes ma'am." He said as he opened the door for her "Good morning Mrs. Weasley, did you need something?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled, her big warming smile that only a mother can have, and shook her head "No dear, I just came to tell you that breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes, and also to tell you that we will be heading back to The Burrow afterwards so make sure you get all your things together." She informed him.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and returned her smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled again and turned around to move on down the hallway and he was about to close his door to gather everything to be ready, but she turned back around. "Um Harry another minute dear." She suggested, Harry was taken aback, but opened the door again "What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as she walked passed him "Close the door, please." She directed, and he did as he was told, he was very confused and kind of concerned at what she wanted to talk about. As he closed the door, he turned back towards Mrs. Weasley "So Mrs. Weasley what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked once again.

Mrs. Weasley let out a deep breath as the replay of what her and Mr. Weasley saw last night when they came to say goodnight, and watched as Harry fidget for a minute, she could tell her was uncomfortable, so she decided to get right to it. "Harry… I know last night what was told to you, didn't sit well with you." She started, and Harry's expression fell, making him think of Sirius Black once more, but was cut off from his thoughts to continue listening to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Arthur and I, came up here to talk to you and see how you were feeling." Uh-Oh did they see Ginny in here? Did they want him to not talk to her anymore? Do they think something else was going on? They were just kids, they're not even old enough to like each other like that. "We saw the way you and Ginny were with each other…" She continued and took a deep breath to finish her sentence "Is there something we need to know about?" Came her suggestion.

Harry froze, something going on with him and Ginny?! "N-no, Mrs. Weasley. Nothing like that whatsoever! We're just friends, I promise!" He claimed, as his face started to burn in embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley thought for a minute and tilted her head for him to continue. Harry thought for a minute on what to say and what he and Ginny just talked about this morning and figured this would be the time to tell the truth.

"Mrs. Weasley… I think something is happening between Ginny and I." Harry started. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry expectantly as she both her hands clenched together nervously. Harry noticed this and started explaining "No, no nothing like that!" He stated and he started to continue his story and started telling her everything that has been happening these past few days and even about having the same dream of Ginny in The Chamber.

Molly sat there silently as Harry told her everything, she didn't know what to think about it. She did not know of anything like this happening to any other wizard or witch, this young or in any other way. This was her first time hearing of anything like this, and honestly didn't know what to think or say, or even know who to ask. She will have to talk to Arthur when he gets home tonight, maybe he could talk to some of his friends at the Ministry. She did not want to worry Harry, so she kept a calm face while listening him, with all these thoughts running through her mind with all her worries.

"Harry dear, it sounds like accidental magic, somehow you both are throwing magic out there at times of distress and grabbing onto them." Mrs. Weasley suggested, and yet both of them were still unconvinced and she needed to talk to Mr. Weasley as soon as he got home.

After the both of them were done talking Mrs. Weasley told Harry not to worry and made her way out the door, reminding him about breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ate silently at breakfast and as soon as everyone was done, they made their way to grab their things and flued to The Burrow. As soon as everyone passed through safely, they all made their ways to their rooms, Ginny and Hermione, George and Fred, Ron and Percy, and Percy had a room all to himself, and to most of the Weasley's dismay, but they all make it work.

Molly sighed heavily as everyone went upstairs and she made her way into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. These passed couple days have been extremely eventful, and concerning, especially the new information she just received. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday and none of the things that he is going through should be happening… they all needed answers quick.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed  
let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
